Do You Believe in Magic?
Do You Believe in Magic? is the eighth episode of Zero Hero. Episode "Seriously...Where is Azeire!?" Zero said. "I'm personally in no rush to see him again after what happened that last time." Said Aparato. "Same here, man." Agreed Marsipal. "Did he kill your parents? I think not." Said Zero. "Dude, your Vendetta with him is your business." Said Aparato. "Hey, what's that?" Asked Marsipal. Marsipal pointed out the window to a pink cloud. "It seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Said Aparato. Suddenly, the trio got sucked into the cloud, which turned out to be a wormhole to another dimension. The ship landed on a strange pink planet with two sets of rings orbiting it. "Oh yeah. It's Anodyne." Said Aparato. "You mean the place where Anodites come from?" Marsipal said. "Um what?" Zero asked. "This is Anodyne, home world to Anodites, a race of beings made of pure energy that control mana, the natural life energy that is everywhere there is life. They're very powerful, so try not to tick them off." Said Aparato. A few Anodites flew over to the gang. "Who might you be?" She asked. "I'm Zero, that's Aparato, and monkey-boy over there is Marsipal." Said Zero. "Oh. Welcome to Anodyne, visitors!" She greeted. The Anodite shot a blast up into the sky and it exploded into fireworks that said "Hello!" "Whoa! Teach me some magic!" Said Zero. "...It's not magic..." Said the Anodite. The trio walked away. "We should be going." Said Zero. "Why? This is the first planet we've been to where the natives didn't try to kill us! Let's relax a little." Said Aparato. "Relaxation! Yush!" Said Marsipal. LATER... The trio go swimming in an Anodite pool. They dunk each other, etc. etc. They get mana massages! They sleep! They Watch TV! They go watch a movie! They eat! They do some more stuff on Anodyne! "Ah. Relaxation." "Now can you teach us magic?" Zero asked an Anodite. "It. Is. Not. MAGIC!!!!" She responded. "Do You Believe in Magic?" Asked Zero. "NO! I DO NOT!" The Anodite yelled. "Why not? You're a magician." Said Zero. "That's it. Seize the pests!" The Anodite called. "Way to ruin our vacation, Zero!" Marsipal said. The trio ran to the ship with a mob of angry Anodites chasing them. They shot the ship and blew it up....again. "WHY!?" Aparato screamed. "What are they gonna do? Make us disappear?" Zero said. "We. Are. Not. MAGICIANS! And yes we will disappear you!" Said an Anodite. The Anodites shot a beam at the trio, but Zero activated Lodestar power and shielded the gang. He then magnetized a piece of the ship and threw it at the Anodites. He flew up and started throwing all of the pieces at the Anodites! "Great. You wrecked the ship even more." Said Aparato. "Well, I saved us at least." Said Zero. "No you didn't!" Said an Anodite. One got up from the debris and shot a blast. Aparato controlled a piece and shot her with a laser cannon. "Yes we did." Said Aparato. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Lodestar (First Appearance) Villains *Anodites Trivia *Anodites appear to get very mad when their powers are called magic. *Lodestar is used for the first time. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Episodes